fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 275
Fairy Tail Zerø: An Eternal Adventure is the 275th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 100th episode of the 2014 series. With Zera explaining the truth to Mavis she helps the young Mage set herself free, releasing the illusion of her best friend to let her go on with her life. After her departure and with the help of the townspeople, Mavis concocts the idea of creating a guild that would be able to harmonize and prosper within the town of Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Summary Stunned from Yuri's words, Mavis continually denies his assertion that Zera is an illusion, pointing out that she's right in front of her but alas, she starts to fade away as the treasure hunter cannot see her. Zera begins to explain how she originally died on Tenrou Island after the war between Blue Skull and how at that moment, Mavis' Illusion Magic was born, creating the apparition that is Zera. Mavis continues to struggle with this thought as she cries, Zera hugging her to comfort her, telling her it's time she should release her from her heart as the manifestation is taking a toll on her body. Zera then thinks about their entire lives growing up, stating they have been together for a great amount of time. As Mavis tears continue to fall, Zera comforts her saying she now has new friends. and that she won't be alone ever again. Reminding her that fairies are in her heart, she tells her to return her to her heart as well, with Mavis beginning to dispel the illusion of Zera. Yuri sees Zera as she has been acknowledged, the brown haired girl asking him to take care of Mavis, with him agreeing. Elsewhere, the spirit apparition of Zera floats around Precht and Warrod, as they recognize with them being able to hear Zera's voice, that Mavis has finally acknowledged her friend. Mavis and Yuri then reflect on all that Zera has done from them; Mavis thanking the latter for everything, moving on from "zero to A". Later that night, Yuri talks with Precht and Warrod as they're upset that he left her but the former says it was for her to have time by herself as it was hard to depart her friend. Mavis is later seen sullenly walking throughout Magnolia, hearing the cheers throughout the town as it has been exonerated from Blue Skull's grasp. She later approached by Mako, Miko and the town's blacksmith as they invite her to dinner to celebrate with them for their rescuing of the town from the Dark Guild. Overhearing the townspeople' problems as they state that without a guild to protect them and help with economic state of the town it could crumble once again, Mavis quickly comes to an idea, hurrying back to the others. As the treasure hunters prepare to cheer her up, Mavis arrives with the news of wanting to create a Mage Guild, this stunning the trio. Mavis further explains that with the help of a Mage Guild it will be an ease to a town that has just came out of oppression. As they discuss the name, Mavis decides to call it Fairy Tail, due to the eternal adventure of if fairies truly have tails. The trio solemnly agrees, and within the next few weeks hold rallies with the townspeople and communities in order to start a healthy relationship, as well as Yuri, Precht and Warrod resigning from their Guild in Sylph Labyrinth; Sword, Hammer and Sniper commenting on their hopeful new dream. A few months later, Warrod is standing in the breeze, called over by Mavis as their Guild has been completed, rounding up the others to take a group photo. Yuri elects Mavis to be the first master of the guild, with Mavis stating as her first words that she wants to create a guild that can be a place for her friends to call home, as well as a way to honor and cherish comradeship, throughout the good and bad times. In the background, Geoffrey laments the thought of this Guild, wanting to create one as well to oppose them: Phantom Lord. With these thoughts in her plans, Mavis and others start another adventure to look for the fairies. Flashforward, Natsu and Happy begin to depart from the First Master's grave, Mavis onlooking them. In the year X792, the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games are about to begin, with Lucy attending to cover the games. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * |Ēra}} * Spells used * Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Zera remembering all the time she and Mavis spent growing up together on Tenrou Island. **Mavis walking sullying throughout the town, later joining some of the townspeople over dinner before coming to an idea and then later leaving. **Yuri and the guys practicing ways into cheering Mavis up. **Scene of the group reaching out to the townspeople at a rally about the creation of their Guild. **Mavis' spirit watching over Natsu and Happy as they depart from her grave. **Lucy making an appearance towards the outro of the episode. **Appearances of Sword, Hammer, and Sniper and the rest of Sylph Labyrinth conversing after the guys drop out the Guild. Trivia *At the episode's introduction panel, an "A" has replaced the "Ø" in "FAIRY TAIL ZERØ", a nod to the eventual revealing of Zera being an illusion. *During the end credits, a timeline of the events that occur between the Year X686 to X791 is shown. Navigation Category:Episodes